The present invention relates to labels and, more particularly, to multi-ply labels.
For many applications, the need for available label area is continually increasing. For example, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration has proposed regulations to require pharmaceutical, vitamin and nutraceutical manufacturers to include supplementary disclosure data on various over-the-counter medications sold in the U.S. At the same time, hospitals and other health organizations often need or desire to include bar code and other automatic identification indicia on products passing through the health care system. One known method for providing additional area for such indicia includes attaching folded leaflets or booklets to webs to create so-called expanded content or extended text labels. Such labels may be relatively expensive to manufacture and handle, and may not satisfy all the needs of the user.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a label includes a base label having upper and lower opposed surfaces and first and second opposed ends. A base adhesive coats the lower surface of the base label. A top panel overlies the upper surface of the base label and is joined to the base label adjacent the first end. The top panel has an upper surface. A tab having upper and lower opposed surfaces overlies the upper surface of the base label. An adhesive patch is interposed between the base label and the tab adjacent the second end. The adhesive patch secures the lower surface of the tab to the upper surface of the base label. A laminate cover overlies the top panel and the tab. A laminate adhesive secures the laminate cover to the upper surface of the top panel and releasably joins the laminate cover to the upper surface of the tab.
According to further embodiments of the present invention, a label includes a base label having upper and lower opposed surfaces and first and second opposed ends. A base adhesive coats the lower surface of the base label. A top panel overlies the upper surface of the base label and has an upper surface. The top panel and the base label are mutually discrete members. A hinge adhesive is interposed between the top panel and the base label adjacent the first end. The hinge adhesive connects the top panel and the base label to form a hinge portion. A laminate cover overlies the top panel. A laminate adhesive secures the laminate cover to the upper surface of the top panel. The laminate adhesive releasably joins the laminate cover to the upper surface of the top panel and releasably joins the laminate cover to the upper surface of the base label.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a label includes a base label having upper and lower opposed surfaces and first and second opposed ends. A base adhesive coats the lower surface of the base label. A release liner panel is joined to the base panel and has a release coated upper surface. A top panel overlies the upper surface of release liner panel. The top panel has an upper surface. An intermediate adhesive coats the release coated upper surface of the release liner panel and releasably joins the top panel to the release liner panel. A top panel tab having upper and lower opposed surfaces overlies and is connected to the upper surface of the base label. A laminate cover overlies the top panel and the top panel tab. A laminate adhesive secures the laminate cover to the upper surface of the top panel and releasably joins the laminate cover to the upper surface of the top panel tab.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method for forming a label includes providing a release liner and a base web releasably secured to the release liner by a base adhesive coating an inner surface of the base web. A hinge adhesive is applied to an outer surface of the base web. A top sheet is applied to the outer surface of the base web such that a portion of the top sheet is secured to the base web by the hinge adhesive. A self-adhesive laminate web is applied over the base web and the top sheet. Each of the laminate web, the top sheet and the base web is cut through to form the label, the label including a laminate cover formed from the laminate web, a top panel formed from the top sheet, and a base label formed from the base web. At least the laminate cover and the top panel are substantially coextensive.
According to further method embodiments of the present invention, a method for forming a label includes providing a release liner having a base adhesive on an outer surface thereof. A leaflet assembly is provided including a top panel and a bottom panel joined to the bottom panel along a fold. The leaflet assembly further includes a hinge adhesive coating respective inner surfaces of the top panel and the bottom panel adjacent the fold and securing the top and bottom panels to one another. The leaflet assembly is applied to the release liner such that the bottom panel is releasably secured to the release liner by the base adhesive. A self-adhesive laminate web is applied over the leaflet assembly and the release liner. Each of the laminate web, the top panel and the bottom panel is cut through to form the label. The step of cutting includes severing the fold from each of the top panel and the bottom panel.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method for forming a label includes providing a release liner and a base web releasably secured to the release liner by a base adhesive coating an inner surface of the base web and providing a top web. A pattern of active adhesive is provided on at least one of an inner surface of the top web and an outer surface of the base web. The pattern of active adhesive includes a hinge adhesive portion. A self-adhesive laminate web is provided. The release liner, the base web, the top web and the laminate web are married such that the top web is interposed between the base web and the laminate web. Each of the laminate web, the top web and the base web is cut through to form the label. The label includes a laminate cover formed from the laminate web, a top panel formed from the top web, and a base label formed from the base web. The hinge adhesive portion secures the top panel to the base label.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.